


Donuts

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: a 3am word vomit, mashed up into a poem for the fic-files workshop.The prompt was Scully's cross.





	Donuts

Golden as Krispy Kreme donuts,

sugar like crystals on her lips,

He darted out and captured them

and tasted the sweetness of her mouth

he had been the one to leave her skin red

it moved, bobbing, up and down,

the cross remains, it always survives

blood has never stained it,

she’d been buried with the cross, before she’d turned to sand

but that was before, she remembers, maybe that is why

as they graze over the sun, it felt like something was missing

a hand on his chest, pumping the same blood.

 

a night they’d shared, 5 am on a stakeout, her perfect pink tongue,

like snowflakes as they fall,

gold as the sun had been hot

gleaming and catching the light,

swallowing air, swallowing tears,

it had survived sub-zero,

her daughter had never worn real gold,

she’d always thought god laughed in the face of expectations

“my mother gave it to me, my birth mother”

a cross around his neck, a cross around her own, she felt weightless

  

she was caught off guard

like sighting the lock ness monster

he wanted to kiss it away

the next morning, bright and blinding,

the base of the throat

they were painful, they hurt

countless decontaminations hadn’t washed it away

her sister had been buried with the same cross,

buried with the same cross,

she’d drawn her gun on countless gods

his fingers are long and familiar and shaking, it felt like fifteen years

but the absence was no longer

they connected their beating hearts


End file.
